T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D. v.0.0.4.0 History
The goal of v.0.0.4.0 was to make a box at the top of the screen to include information for the game (such as dialogue, chapter, part, and area, etc.). v.0.0.3.1R68 * 43 minutes (4:40 - 5:23 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Added basics of the box at the bottom of the screen. * Adjusted backgrounds and objects to be about 200 pixels up to make room for the box. * 23 minutes (5:27 - 5:45 PM and 6:50 - 6:55 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Organized the initialize function in bedroom. * 8 minutes (6:56 - 7:04 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Organized the initialize function in hallway. v.0.0.3.2R69 * 5 minutes (7:58 - 8:03 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Changed box size to 150 instead of 200 to see if it's better. * 17 minutes (8:41 - 8:58 PM, Wed. Dec. 31, 2014) * Adjusted backgrounds to match the 150 box size. v.0.0.3.3R70 * 31 minutes (9:47 - 10:18 AM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Made collision booleans in Bedroom to make it simpler. * Made it so the only way to take damage on shelves is hitting them vertically. * 6 minutes (1:55 - 2:01 PM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Made collision booleans in Hallway to make it simpler. * 29 minutes (2:05 - 2:34 PM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Changed box graphic to png and added border. * 24 minutes (4:21 - 4:45 PM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Changed text box graphic, moved player mood into portrait. v.0.0.3.4R71 * 39 minutes (4:51 - 5:30 PM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Made it so that interact-able objects are now shown in the portrait box when in front of them. v.0.0.3.5R72 * 2 hours 12 minutes (8:47 - 10:59 PM, Thurs. Jan. 1, 2015) * Made basics of Font for use in text in the box. * 4 minutes (4:04 - 4:08 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Added a few more letters to the font file (f and n lowercase) * 23 minutes (5:01 - 5:24 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Added a few more lowercase letters to font file. * Changed unmade font characters to have purple in them. * ~4 minutes (~5:39 - 5:43 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Added a few capital letters to font file. * 32 minutes (6:23 - 6:59 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Added the rest of the letters to the font file except capital V and Z and lowercase x and z. * Made it so that a string doesn't have to be recalculated every step. v.0.0.3.6R73 * 30 minutes (7:11 - 7:41 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * More text now uses the box in the Bedroom. * Game class now controls black backgrounds. * The box now shows the player's portrait when he is talking. * 21 minutes (7:59 - 8:20 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Adjusted the lowercase q graphic in font file. * Added several special characters (,, ., ;, :, !, ?, and ') * 1 hour 8 minutes (8:23 - 9:31 PM, Fri. Jan. 2, 2015) * Made it so all text in the Bedroom is in the box. * Text is handled differently now. * You must advance it with s or space. * You can't move if there is someone talking. v.0.0.3.7R74 * 15 minutes (11:07 - 11:22 AM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made it so that longer text will start on a different line. * Moved player health into the box. * 1 minute (11:25 - 11:26 AM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Adjusted lowercase j in font file. * 22 minutes (11:29 - 11:51 AM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made it so that text will continue onto new lines if it is long enough. * Chapter, Part, and Area are now drawn in the box if not in interact or text mode. v.0.0.3.8R75 * 17 minutes (12:16 - 12:33 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made the number graphics for the font file, changed lowercase g, made capital Z. * 49 minutes (1:41 - 2:30 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Fixed hitting s or space during cutscene/text. (It wouldn't work sometimes, freeze was set at places it shouldn't) * Added text for interact-able objects in the box. * Removed unused Options menu stuff. * Fixed positions of stuff in Options Menu. * An e no longer appears above the player's head. * Chapter, Part, and Area no longer display outside of the box (in game and options). * 17 minutes (2:35 - 2:52 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Removed left over chapter, part, location, mood, health, and e stuff. * Made it so the text in the Hallway works like in the Bedroom. v.0.0.3.9R76 * 22 minutes (4:09 - 4:31 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made the basics of moving the box between top and bottom and having it at the top by default. * 7 minutes (7:56 - 8:03 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made it so that the Bedroom and Hallway are moved down 150 pixels if the box is at the top. * 23 minutes (9:53 - 10:16 PM, Sat. Jan. 3, 2015) * Made more progress with the two box positions (top and bottom). * 5 minutes (12:49 - 12:54 PM, Sun. Jan. 4, 2015) * Changed boxPosition to boxAtTop (String to boolean). * 23 minutes (1:30 - 1:53 PM, Sun. Jan. 4, 2015) * You can now move the box in the Options Menu. * The player is now just drawn once in the Hallway. (The walking animation was quicker due to being drawn twice). v.0.0.3.10R77 * 47 minutes (4:06 - 4:53 PM, Sun. Jan. 4, 2015) * Added tabs to the box. ** Player, Interact, Text, dGame, dChapter, dArea, dPlayer, and dInteract. ** Player, dGame, dChapter, dArea, and dPlayer are always green to show they're available. ** Interact and dInteract are green when interact is being shown. ** Text is green when being shown. v.0.0.3.11R78 * 14 minutes (12:55 - 1:09 PM, Mon. Jan. 5, 2015) * Made it so interact and dInteract go by player.interact rather than the game's interact variable. * Made it so that the Player tab's text is stored as well as one other message. * 21 minutes (3:13 - 3:34 PM, Mon. Jan. 5, 2015) * Made it so that the debug tabs can be switched to in the box. * 29 minutes (3:53 - 4:22 PM, Mon. Jan. 5, 2015) * Put debug stuff in dGame, dChapter, and dPlayer. v.0.0.4.0R79 * 46 minutes (7:05 - 7:51 PM, Mon. Jan. 5, 2015) * Added debug Interact information. * Added player collision to dGame. Category:T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D.